Deep Trouble
Deep Trouble (かいていの うずうずマシーン lit. Whirlpool Machines Undersea in Japanese) is the twelfth level and is the second level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. It is a underwater-themed level similar to Under Pressure from the first warp room chamber, but due to the added TNT crates and Nitro crates and increased hazards, it's much harder. In this level, Crash can collect the red gem. There are also mines, sharks, pufferfish and whirlpools. To obtain the red gem and the clear gem, Crash must activate the ! crate at the end of the level and go back to the split path. A TNT crate that wasn't there from the start should appear from an outline crate, allowing Crash to activate its timer, and opening a passage after it blows up. Then he will reach a skull route-style zone of the level that has the red gem, the nitro switch, and some crates. The submergible is used again in this level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate - standard *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (in the secret area) *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthroughs Deep Trouble - Clear Red Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 10)|Both Gems Deep Trouble - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 41)|Relic Gallery deeptrouble1.png deeptrouble2.png deeptrouble3.png deeptrouble4.png deeptrouble5.png deeptrouble6.png deeptrouble7.png deeptrouble8.png deeptrouble9.png deeptrouble10.png deeptrouble11.png deeptrouble12.png 3i12.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Name origin The name of the level may be a reference to the phrase "in deep trouble", which is used to describe someone that is in a high level of trouble. The "Deep" part may refer to Crash exploring the deep part of the ocean, while "Trouble" could refer to all the enemies and obstacles in the level. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The whirlpool machines' whirls are dangerous. Advance with good timing. Trivia *Despite the fact that there is a special path in this level, no music was made for it. This is unlike the previous game, where secret paths that aren't accessed through riding a platform (for example, The Eel Deal) also change music. *This is the only level in this game where a path that leads to a colored gem is also required for box completion. *This is the second underwater level in the game and series. The first in this game is Under Pressure. *There's a minor glitch with the crate tower in the secret area. The two basic crates above the TNT crate on top of the left pile are not opened by the explosion, they are blasted into the rock formation above before landing onto the sea floor. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 88 crates, instead of 83. *This is the only level in this game to have two box counters, even though it's not the only level with two exits, like Piston It Away in the previous game, which also requires backtracking the main path and entering the secret route. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Swimming Levels Category:Levels with secret routes